1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a welding apparatus or fixture for use with a submerged arc welding head and welding ribbons and, more particularly, to such an apparatus whereby the relative angle and distance between the ribbons may be adjusted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of welding devices have been designed to use welding bands or ribbons instead of circular welding rods. Welding bands or ribbons are most often used as filler metal for cladding and for providing a special type of lining or coating within a pipe or conduit but, to iventor's knowledge, has not been successfully used for joint or strength welding two pieces of material together. Welding rod or wire has been used to lay consecutive layers of material within the typical V-joint of the material until the V-joint has been filled and a cap weld is applied. The use of welding rod or wire to fill butt joints is time consuming and energy inefficient. There does not appear to be a welding apparatus which may quickly and efficiently weld a butt joint using welding bands or ribbons which are adjustable as the welding progresses from, and including, the root of the groove to the cap weld over the filled joint.